


The perfect Sparkling costume

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [44]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus plays one of Baby Bumblebee's favorite games with him.





	1. Favorite games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus plays one of Baby Bumblebee's favorite games with him.


	2. Lunch and plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some plans...and a refuel!


	3. The best costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost costume was a little too big for Baby Bumblebee. What would be the perfect costume for the little guy?


	4. Next!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly what they had in mind...


	5. Little Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may blend in to the pumpkin patch a little too well with this one...


	6. Perfect!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They still like this one the best! So does Bumblebee!


End file.
